Horse simulators and training devices having a variety of features are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,419 to Carstens a toy simulated horse having independent simulated horseshoes which may be applied to and removed from the hooves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672 to Eikelenboom discloses a training apparatus to practice the mechanical athletic side of various kinds of horsemanship. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,828 to Frame discloses a rein manipulation training device especially useful for learning to differentiate between the snaffle bit and the curb bit. U.S. Pat. No 4,190,968 to Clapp et al. discloses a training device for horsemanship which provides visual indication to a rider, via pressure switches, of how a live horse is moving beneath them.